


The Four Times Blaine's Christmas Joy was Interrupted and the One Time He Didn't Complain

by WinchesterSis24601



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Family, Joyful, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterSis24601/pseuds/WinchesterSis24601
Summary: Blaine finds joy in Christmas even during the rough times but sometimes it takes the help of music and the love of someone special to help him understand where that joy comes from.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 7





	The Four Times Blaine's Christmas Joy was Interrupted and the One Time He Didn't Complain

“Joy to the…”

“Shut up, Blaine,” the voice echoed down the stairs. The clock on the wall read 8:00 in the morning. Only minutes before not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. But once the clock had struck eight, any visions of sugar plums were interrupted by the sound of rather off key piano and the high pitched voice of the eager eight year old who couldn’t wait any longer for the others to awaken. Blaine quickly removed his hands from the keys and listened as his father headed back to bed. He slunk off the piano bench and sat by the large tree that twinkled, the only light in the Anderson home that morning. He hummed quietly to himself as he turned on the radio and listened to the Christmas music, lying beside the tree and waiting for his family to finally wake up so they could begin their celebrations.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Joy to the…”

“Shut up, Blaine,” irritated knocking accompanied the exasperated voice. But Cooper didn’t even wait for Blaine to answer before peeking his head in. “You guys sound so pitchy,” he insulted the two eleven year old boys standing in front of the mirror. Blaine glanced at his fellow choir mate, silently apologizing for his brother. Their school choir was getting ready for their Christmas performance and Blaine had invited one of his friends to practice at his place. 

“I’ll give you some tips,” Cooper said. Blaine’s classmate nodded eagerly and Blaine sighed. “First thing you have to do is stop standing there like your one of the lawn decorations,” Cooper continued. “Put some passion into it. Wave your hands around. What you’re singing doesn’t matter. It’s how you sing it that matters. If the audience wanted to listen to Christmas music they could just sit in their car and turn on the radio. They’re there to see a performance so you have to give it to them.” He stood in front of the mirror, blocking Blaine who had to crane his neck to see what was going on. His classmate watched Cooper’s every move with intense concentration. Eventually, Blaine gave up on being a part and went to get snacks while Cooper and his classmate waved their hands dramatically and sang. Still as he put some cookies on the tray, he sang along to the words of the song.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“How do you always stay this joyful?”

It was the Christmas after the Sadie Hawkins incident. Blaine sat next to his cousin Winston after having just performed “Joy to the World” with Cooper for their family gatherings.

“Cause its Christmas,” he answered his younger cousin, not understanding the question. But Winston shook his head.

“But after everything that happened,” Winston said. He glanced at Blaine’s arm which was still in a sling and the mostly faded bruises on his face. He looked around at their family most of whom had barely acknowledged Blaine and none of them spoke of what had happened to him nor why it had happened. He glanced at Blaine’s father who seemed even more standoffish towards his younger son than usual. “Doesn’t it make you just want to be angry?”

Blaine pondered this. He thought about the way the more old fashioned of his family members whispered about him behind his back, about how his only bonding time with his father was spent learning how to defend himself, about the people at his old school who had jeered at him and called him names until their bullying had gotten physical. He shook his head.

“The world is too full of hate and anger for me to be angry too,” he said. “Maybe it’s just the Christmas spirit but I figure that if one person can learn to be kinder than soon the whole world will be filled with joy.” He smiled at his cousin then began humming the song again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Joy to the…”

“Shut up, Blaine,” several voices chimed in irritation. Blaine just shrugged and smiled because it was Christmas and he was here with his friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was probably a little too early in the morning for him to be singing. But even as an adult Blaine couldn’t contain his excitement for Christmas. Although this year’s excitement was for a very different reason. It was his first Christmas as a married man. The last notes of “O Holy Night” were fading when the bedroom door opened and Kurt came stumbling sleepily out. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled. Blaine smiled.

“Merry Christmas,” he said, playing a little trill on the piano. “I made you breakfast.” He gestured to the table where a plate of gooey homemade cinnamon rolls sat. Kurt smiled.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said. 

“I wanted to,” Blaine said. “I wanted you to have a nice Christmas wakeup.”

“I’m gonna need some coffee for that,” Kurt said. 

“Already have a fresh pot going,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him again and it was that soft smile that always made Blaine’s heart flutter.

“Well don’t stop on my account,” Kurt said as he shuffled into the kitchen. Blaine began to play “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.” He sang along to it and grinned when he heard Kurt’s soft voice, still slightly hoarse from sleep harmonizing with him. With a full mug and plate, Kurt came to sit next to him on the piano bench. Blaine continued to play and watch as his husband bit into the cinnamon roll. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply with pleasure and Blaine smiled. He finished the song and Kurt put down his plate. 

“That was amazing,” Kurt said, meaning both the song and the breakfast.

“Merry Christmas,” Blaine said. His fingers began to play another song.

“Joy to the…”

“Shut up, Blaine,” Kurt said softly. He turned Blaine’s face towards him and kissed him. As Blaine tasted the sugary sweet icing on his husband’s lips, he realized he knew true Christmas joy.


End file.
